


Fighting Over an Oblivious Heroine

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, The best kind of Marinette!, alyanette - Freeform, chlonette, lilanette, oblivious marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: Shortly after the Volpina incident, Marinette stands up to Chloe for Lila which causes the girl to gain a crush on sweet Marinette. Sadly, two other people already like Marinette and do not plan on handing her over (and I'm not talking about Adrien and Chat). It's a three way battle between Lila, Alya, and Chloe with the prize being Marinette!Unfortunately, the girl is extremely oblivious when it comes to people liking her. Their fight is going to take awhile!Lilanette vs Alyanette vs Chlonette!





	1. The Beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this fic on my fanfiction account, but I haven't updated it in forever. I figured it would do better here, and it would give me more motivation to update it as well as my other Miraculous fics! ^^

It was the middle of the school day when another argument between Marinette and Chloe broke out. This was nothing new to the other students so they either watched or continued on their way. What the fight was over though was something pretty interesting. Chloe was insulting the new student Lila Rossi over the fact that most of the things she had been telling everyone were nothing, but lies. The girl, still sore over the whole being akumatized and humiliated by Ladybug just a few days before, was still in a pretty awful mood and couldn't defend herself. Everyone was suprised though when Marinette stepped in front of Lila and began defending the girl that she barely even knew.

Lila was easily the most surprised as she watched Marinette fight back in her defense against the most annoying girl in their class. She didn't even know the girl, and she was being defended by her as if they were old friends? She looked closer at Marinette and felt a small blush pepper her cheeks. The girl was rather cute now that she had a closer look.

Alya smirked as she watched her best friend fight back fiercely. Heh, if only Marinette would show this more confident side when trying to speak with Adrien than maybe they could finally be a couple. She looked over at Marinette and felt a blush begin to cover her face as well. She really was a great girl.

Chloe really couldn't stand that goody-two shoes Marinette. She always had to butt into Chloe's business and steal things from her (like the class president role, Adrien's attention, first place in the fashion competition, etc). Why couldn't this dumb, annoying girl just mind her own business?! Why did she always have to come to everyone's rescue?! Why...did...she...have to look so cute when she was yelling at her?! Argh!!! That was the worst part of this!! When she did get this stupid crush on her? She didn't even know how it happened. All she remembers is walking into school one day listening to Sabrina talk about random stuff that she really didn't care about, only to have her attention be diverted to Marinette laughing at something Alya said. All she could recall was her heart beating faster as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Even when Marinette noticed that she was staring at her and frowned, Chloe couldn't keep the blush off her face. It was so embarrassing!!!

"You're insufferable!" Chloe suddenly yelled at Marinette before storming off with Sabrina in tow. Marinette just watched in confusion before shrugging her shoulders and turning around to face Lila.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her. She bothers everyone in class at some point about the littlest of things. I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the class president. It's nice to meet you Lila," Marinette introduced herself while bowing...only to accidentally hit her head on Lila's desk causing her to let out a small 'ouch' under her breath while Alya quietly snickered off to the side.

Lila on the otherhand quickly jumped up and checked on Marinette. She examined Marinette's now red forehead and asked her if it hurt when she touched it. Marinette let out a quiet groan, but shook her head in denial causing Lila to sigh in relief before a blush spread across her face as Marinette smiled at her.

"Um thank you Marinette. I didn't think anyone would defend me ever since they discovered I was lying..." Lila trailed off as memories of Ladybug embarrassing her in front of Adrien flashed through her mind. Feelings of hurt and anger began to bubble up in her chest. Seriously! Who cares if Ladybug apologized! She never had to embarrass her that badly in front of Adrien...she was even worse than that annoying Chloe girl. She could have sworn that Ladybug was directing some kind of killer intent at her when she was embarrassing her. Why did the town superhero hate her?

As the feelings grew and came close to bursting free, a hand gently landed on her shoulder. Looking up slightly, she saw Marinette with a kind smile on her face. It...it was so nice to see someone be kind to her after everything that happened. Even Adrien seemed to be ignoring her and from what she heard, he was the type of guy to forgive pretty much anybody.

"Don't worry Lila. I can understand why you lied. You were probably worried that you would have trouble making friends since you were the new kid in school. I'm sure your a great person though! You seem really intelligent, you're very funny if your earlier quips directed at Chloe were anything to go by, and you seem to know a lot about fashion! I would love to be your friend," Marinette happily told Lila with a smile that caused that blush that appeared earlier on Lila's face to return in full force. Lila suddenly became flustered and began stammering in a way that was reminiscent of how Marinette acted around Adrien.

This was noticed by Alya who felt something begin to stir in her chest. She didn't know what this sudden feeling was, but if she had to guess...was it jealousy? But if it was, it didn't make sense. She was always around Marinette when she began to go 'gaga' over Adrien, and she never felt like this. She puffed up her cheeks as she brought her cell phone out and began scrolling through the Ladyblog while moving in slightly closer to eaves-listen! Listen to Marinette and Lila's conversation.

"U-Um w-well i-if you want... Not that I don't want you to! No! I do want you to be my friend! Um...how about we trade phone numbers?" Lila did her best to stammer out while glancing away and poking her index fingers together with a blush covering her cheeks. Marinette just looked at her in confusion for a second before smiling brightly and pulling the stammering girl into a hug. This caused Lila to gasp and flail around in the pig-tailed girl's grasp.

After a moment, Marinette let go of the flustered girl and pulled out her cell phone so they could swap numbers. After getting Lila's number, she pulled her into a quick hug before running over to Alya, who was still acting like she wasn't paying attention to their interactions, and called out to Lila to ask if she wanted to hang out later. Lila looked away shyly, but nodded her head and told Marinette good-bye before grabbing her books and running out of the classroom which confused the poor girl even more.

"Did I say something?" Marinette asked Alya as she looked over to her best friend who just shrugged her shoulders and put her phone away now that the competi - errr... now that Marinette was back at her side.

"I don't know. She was acting a little weird. I'd be careful if I were you. I heard that she hates Ladybug. How could anyone hate Ladybug? Something has to be off about her," Alya gave Marinette her two cents about their new classmate while not seeing the guilty look flash across Marinette's face.

"I'm not going to judge her for that. Something could have happened. She was akumatized recently. Maybe something happened between the two before then that caused the following events to happen. Chloe was akumatized because of Ladybug making a mistake with her. You have to remember Alya, Chat Noir and Ladybug aren't perfect," Marinette explained to Alya who just crossed her arms and looked away. As much as she didn't want to agree with her best friend, she knew that Marinette was right.

"I still don't believe that whole story about Ladybug causing Chloe to transform into Antibug. That must just be some nasty rumor someone started. Ladybug is too amazing and too nice to hurt someone bad enough to cause them to transform," Alya defended Ladybug against Marinette's accusation which caused Marinette to sigh and hold her head in defeat, mostly just to hide how guilty she felt for hurting Lila, and even Chloe, that badly.

Alya looked over at her friend and began to wonder why her friend would even suggest that Ladybug would do something awful. They both know how great Ladybug was. Then again, Marinette did like to look for the good in everyone so maybe she was just trying to come up with a reason to justify Lila's hatred of Ladybug. She shrugged her shoulders and instead wrapped her arm around Marinette and pulled her into a side hug allowing Marinette to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Come on Mari, you can rest your defeated head on my shoulder while we head to class," Alya told Marinette with a smirk on her face while Marinette just sighed again and followed her friend to their class. The two walked through the hallways on the way to their class. Alya sighed happily at the warm feeling in her chest at the feeling of Marinette's head on her shoulder. It felt so nice. Too bad Marinette liked Adrien. If she didn't, then Alya would do all she could to get Marinette to go on a date with her.

That Lila though. Not only did she lie about being best friends with Ladybug, but now she's trying to steal Marinette away. Marinette belongs to her!...Err, Adrien. Alya didn't know what was causing her to blush so much today. She could usually keep her feelings under control, but something about Marinette's interactions with Lila was just throwing her off. What was the problem though?!

The two walked into their English class, the class that Alya hated the most. It was so hard learning that stupid language! Why couldn't everyone speak French? Alya sighed as the two sat down at their seats with Alya resting her head on the table like Marinette usually did when she got too embarrassed in class. Marinette looked down at her friend and wondered why she was copying her.

"You okay Alya? I'm usually the only one doing that. And I only do it when I'm embarrassed or sad," Marinette asked Alya who just shook her head 'no' and took her phone out of her pocket to distract herself.

Marinette sighed as she turned her head so she could focus on the teacher who just walked in.  
\-----------  
With Chloe

Chloe groaned as she walked down the corridors. She was late for English, but she didn't care. She already had Sabrina go on ahead and explain that Chloe wasn't feeling well so she had to miss class. "I'm sure they won't believe her, but I don't care. I'll just talk to daddy if they say anything," Chloe muttered while examining her nails. The fight from earlier suddenly popped into her mind causing her to grit her teeth and make a fist.

"Damn it, why won't this stupid feeling go away! Adrikins never made me feel like this, but Marinette...everytime she's around, I begin feeling like this. I can't believe I have a crush on her. Damn it," Chloe whispered under her breath as she turned a corner and headed for the exit of the school, having already texted her driver to come pick her up.

As she walked, she suddenly ran into someone causing both of them to fall. "Ow...Watch it! You could have messed up jacket. Do you have any idea how much this cost!...Oh it's you," Chloe stopped yelling when she noticed it was Lila who looked at her for a second before frowning. Chloe really did not feel like yelling at her again. Her fire was currently extinguished. Chloe stood up, dusting off her clothes, and continued on her way...that is until she saw a small picture of Marinette on Lila's phone that had turned on during the fall.

"So you have a crush on Dupain-Cheng huh?" Chloe asked without turning around. Lila just froze as she looked over and noticed that the picture of Marinette she took after running out of class earlier was still open. She quickly grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket.

Lila looked at the floor for a moment with her bangs shadowing her face before saying, "Yeah, what's it to you princess?" Chloe sneered at that annoying nickname that she hated hearing coming from anyone, but her father. She turned around and glared down at Lila who was getting her books and papers back together.

"Hmph, I don't care if you do or not. Just know that she'd never go for you. She's crushing on Adrien right now, and even if she wasn't it's clear that she's into blondes so sorry you're out of luck," Chloe finished with one of her vicious smirks. Lila just glared at Chloe as she stood to her feet. Chloe thought she was going to crumple until Lila crossed her arms, flicked her hair over her shoulder, and stared back with a nonchalant look.

"Please, feelings change all the time Bourgeois. Besides, just because she likes a blondie doesn't mean she's into blondes. From the way you brought that particular subject up makes it seem like you...Oh, I see how it is. Hehe, this is quite humorous now that I think about it. Marinette's archenemy has a crush on her. It's quite cute now that I think about it...hm maybe I should tell her. She'd probably laugh, then again she seems really nice so she might turn you down gently."

Chloe felt her face go red and her blood boil as she tightened her fists so much she could feel her nails begin to dig into her hands. "I do not have a crush on that annoying girl! Just because she looks like Ladybug, has a spine, is very cute when she's yelling at me, is so sickingly sweet that I want to claw her eyes out, does not mean I have a crush on her. And if you even think about telling her, I'll tell her about your little crush. Then who are you going to talk to? Hm..." Chloe responded angrily as she walked closer to Lila and glared her down.

If anyone was walking by them in the courtyard they would swear they saw lightning between their eyes.

While this was happening in the courtyard, Alya was staring at her phone while glancing at her best friend out of the corner of her eye with a small blush on her face. And sweet, little Marinette was busy staring down at Adrien while sighing happily.


	2. Lila's Feelings (An Obession)

Lila sighed as she rested her cheek on her hand while dazing off in class. As she felt herself daydreaming, she unconsciously wrote 'Lila x Marinette' down on the cover of her notebook. She didn't know what it was about the girl that caught her attention. Was it her fierceness? Her cute face? Her kind voice? Her gentle nature? Lila didn't know.

After Chloe brought up the fact that Marinette looked kind of like Ladybug, Lila noticed as well. She began to worry that it would cause her to dislike the girl, but she didn't care. She wouldn't hold it against Marinette. Besides, Marinette was nothing like that jerk Ladybug. Marinette was kind and caring. Ladybug was vicious and jealous. Marinette had a cute twinkle in her eyes. Ladybug had a jealous look burning in hers. That so called superhero...

People here didn't mind as much when they found out she lied about all those famous things, but when they found out she hated Ladybug...no one wanted a thing to do to her. She felt hollow inside, and all because she didn't like someone. She thought everyone would hate her, but then she found a light in that darkness. A girl who didn't care about how she felt when it came to the city's favorite heroine. A girl who promised to be friends with her even with all her lies exposed. A girl who she wished to hug and cuddle and...

Lila felt her face burn red as she hid it in her arms. She was having trouble containing her new feelings about Marinette. It's been a few days since they met, and the girl was constantly on her mind. Her kindness, her cute face, her beautiful hair... Lila's face turned even redder (if that's even possible).

"Ms. Rossi! Are you paying attention!" Lila shot up in her seat when she heard her teacher yell for her.

The red on her face faded as she smiled slightly in embarrassment as she looked around trying to come up with an answer. After a moment, she slumped in defeat and shook her head no causing her teacher to sigh before telling her that she needs to pay attention or she'll have a detention.

Lila nodded her head as she decided to try and get her mind off the best girl in the world...this was going to be hard.  
\---

Lila groaned as she walked out of class with her books in her arms. It was time for lunch, and she had no one to sit with. She knew Marinette offered her to come eat with them...but she was pretty sure Alya and Nino does not like her plus she still felt awkward around Adrien.

"Lila!" Lila froze as she turned her head and blushed as she saw Marinette running in her direction, but what really caught her attention was that Marinette was wearing her hair in a bun. She...she looked so much cuter like that.

"Oh Marinette! How-how are y-you?" Lila asked Marinette while trying to talk properly. She didn't know where this stutter came from. She's usually so good at talking.

Marinette ran up to her and stopped with a bright smile on her face causing Lila's heart to beat out of control. Marinette looked around before reaching in her bag and pulling out a small box with a bow on it. Lila looked at in surprise and then up at Marinette who was shyly looking away. Lila hesitantly reached out and took the box from her crush who had slowly began turning her head around to face Lila, probably wanting to see her expression when she opens it.

Lila swallowed the large breath she was holding in, and she took the cover off the box. She felt a gasp escape her lips as she saw what was inside.

"Zeppoles? For me? I couldn't find any, anywhere. Where did you get them?" she looked at Marinette who began to shyly poke her fingers together.

"Well, I remember you mentioning that you couldn't find any zeppoles when we were texting the other day, and my parents own a bakery so I convinced my papa to show me how to make them and add them to our menu. So anytime you want some zeppoles, then just come down to our bakery!" Marinette happily announced while smiling.

Lila looked down at them as a million thoughts ran through her head. They ranged from 'Finally, I have some zeppoles' to 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Marinette made me zeppoles. Marinette made me something!' Her face kept heating up and cooling down. She glanced at Marinette and felt a blush cement itself on her face.

Before either knew what was happening, Lila had placed the box of treats down and wrapped her arms around Marinette with her head resting in the crook of Marinette's neck. This did cause a slight pain in Lila's back, but she honestly did not care. The greatest girl ever made her the greatest treats out of the kindness of her heart.

Marinette was shocked at first before smiling and wrapping her arms around her new friend as well. They stayed like this for about a minute before Lila finally pulled back with that near constant blush on her face. Marinette giggled at the sight as she never thought Lila could be so shy about something as simple as this. Friends gave each other gifts all the time.

"Thank you so much Marinette. You have no idea how much this means to me. Um also, I like the hair style. It really suits you," Lila told Marinette while trying to make herself not stutter like a shy school girl...which is what she was becoming. She needed to get her nonchalant, cool girl persona back.

Marinette though just smiled and patted Lila's head causing the girl to look down shyly.

"I'll see you later okay Lila. Unless you want to come eat with us?" Marinette asked Lila who just looked away nervously.

"Um...I'd love to, but I'm pretty sure Alya and Nino aren't fond of me after finding out that I was lying...plus it's still kind of awkward around Adrien so..." Lila muttered the last part, but Marinette still heard it which caused her to frown with slight guilt in her eyes.

Lila found Marinette's hand on her shoulder causing her to look at the girl again. "Okay, but I promise that we'll eat lunch together soon okay. How about tomorrow? I can always tell Alya that I'm busy or we could have lunch at my house?" Marinette suggested some options, the latter causing Lila to blush at the thought of meeting Marinette's parents.

"U-U-Um...t-t-t-that sounds nice very...I mean very nice. Okay!" Lila stuttered out causing Marinette to tilt her head in confusion for a second before smiling and nodding her which caused the bun on her head to bob up and down which caught Lila's attention with her eyes following it.

"Okay! I'll meet up with you after class tomorrow! Have a good lunch Lila!" Marinette yelled as she turned and headed off to her friends' usual eating spot. Lila sighed before glancing at the zeppoles that Marinette made her and smiled. Maybe...maybe she can succeed with her 'Winning over Marinette' plan.

Her face lit up red while she popped a zeppole into her mouth and headed off to the stairs that lead to the rooftop. No one ever ate up there for some reason so it was a good place for her to eat lunch.

She smiled as she opened her notebook and drew little doodles of her and Marinette holding hands, on a date, cuddling on the couch, etc. Just little things that made Lila's heart swell with happiness at the thought. Lila began doodling names for their future children, maybe Emma or Gino? Hm...perhaps she could pass on her old pair of heeleys that she had sitting at home to one of their children. The thought made her smile before pulling out her phone.

She pressed the camera app and went to her pictures which consisted of the sights from every location her family has lived in and the one picture of Marinette she has on her phone. She clicked on the picture and smiled brightly at it. She has stared at this picture multiple times the past few days to master the art of drawing Marinette's beautiful face. If anyone knew this, they would probably think she was getting an obsession...and she wouldn't disagree with them.

It was getting hard to concentrate on anything that didn't involve Marinette. "I really need to get my head out of the clouds...hm clouds...Marinette...Angel Marinette!" Lila announced before drawing Marinette with angel wings with a large blush plastered across her face.

What she didn't see was a jealous face staring at her from the door that lead to the stairs.

"She's mine," the person muttered through gritted teeth before closing the door. The sound caught Lila's attention though which made her gasp and hold her notebook to her chest while looking over at the door only to sigh in relief that no one was there.

"Thank goodness," Lila muttered as she relaxed and went back to drawing. As bad as her new obsession was getting...she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

\---

Omake 1: Obsession

Lila knew she had an obsession with the bluenette(?). This she had come to grips with, but even she wouldn't lie that she had taken this obsession to new heights.

She was currently hiding in a bush while spying on Marinette eating at a cafe with her parents. A blush covered her face as Marinette began laughing. She knew this was bad as well as borderline illegal, but she couldn't help it. The girl was on her mind way too much for the short time they talked at school to satisfy her. Plus...she got the best pictures of Marinette when she was doing this. Unlike Marinette who got all her Adrien pictures from modeling magazines, Lila didn't have that luxury since Marinette wasn't a model (even though she was beautiful enough to be one). 

"Marinette...we will be a couple soon, but for now, I will have to get pictures like this," Lila muttered under her breath as she took another picture. She felt so happy about this...until a hand landed on her shoulder. She gulped and looked up at a police officer.

"Ma'am, we got reports of a suspicious person sitting in the bushes and taking photos of someone across the street...that seems to fit your profile," the officer told her in a stern voice causing Lila to gulp as she began shaking in fear. She couldn't go to jail. Her parents weren't in town at the moment plus Marinette would find out it was her and would want nothing to do with her.

"I think you should come with me," the officer told her. Lila began to mentally freak out, and her thoughts boiled down to one thing: 'Live to stalk another day!' Before the officer could grab her, she shot up and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could causing him to yelp in pain. She immediately bolted away and ran past Marinette who watched in interest. Thankfully, Lila wore a disguise in case she was spotted so she was good.

It took her a few moments before she got back home and collapsed on her bed. She groaned in embarrassment at the fact she was almost caught...but she wouldn't lie.

"These are probably the best pictures yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so omakes might not always appear. However if you all want more omakes to appear later then just ask! Also just need to state this, the omakes aren't canon unless stated otherwise.  
> Also, if anyone wants to draw art for this fic then I'm fine with it, in fact I encourage it, but only if you want to. I'm not asking for it. I'm really just writing this because Lilanette is my favorite pairing of Miraculous Ladybug, and I love Chlonette and Alyanette as well.


End file.
